Winner's Prize
by Twilight Nexus
Summary: A lot of things can happen in the intensity of a battle. Even things we would never have expected. AlkaidxHaseo


Winner's Prize

By: Twilight Nexus

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack//G.U. or it's characters Alkaid and Haseo. They belong to CC2 and Bandai. I haven't played volume two yet and I'm trying to keep away from anything that would spoil the story for me and the characters may seem a bit OC, but please go with it, thank you. With that out of the way, let's get on with the show.

------------------------

**"Hey Haseo, you busy? Well if you have the time how about a fight, just you and me!? I'm not going to let you win like last time!! I'll meet you in Mac Anu's central district. Come prepared!!**

**-Alkaid**

**-----------------------------**

The Dome was oddly empty today, with only the NPC shop holders present inside. But a pair of azure rings materialize a third formed, black armored Adept Rouge with spiky grey hair and blood red eyes. The Terror of Death, Haseo, looks around him to see that he was alone. The Rogue let's out a sigh after thinking on what he was doing, regretting that he even showed up at all. He had a report on Korean History due by tomorrow and if he wasn't able to complete it by then his teacher would hold him back for a year. And his father wouldn't be happy to come home and discover this news. All hell would break loose if that were to happen.

He and Alkaid would usually get in these brawls to test each other's skills and see who was the strongest of the two of them. They have been doing this since the two of them had started to get along after Atoli had nearly became a Lost One, and Alkaid nearly made it an everyday event after a streak of losses handed to her by the Terror of Death. "Well. . . she's not here," The Rouge spoke in a low voice after he was done searching. "I guess I'll go check in central district and see if she's there."

Haseo exits the Dome and enters the bright dusk that covered the city. The Rogue had to shut his eyes at first because of how intense the light was, but his eyes had adjusted after a while. The weather in the server was the same as it always was. A clear, orange sky with the sun setting in the far background. He didn't pay the setting any mind and moves on, remembering that it was just CGI. Like the Dome there wasn't anyone on the bridge. Haseo wondered why the Town was so empty today, it was unusual for not even one person to be around at this time of the day. He ruled out AIDA because Pi or Kuhn would have e-mailed him about it, so he guessed it must have been something big in the real world that he didn't know about.

"Oh well, like I care anyway."

Haseo was already at the steps to the central district and could not see the red haired Twin Blade anywhere. He checked his party list to see Alkaid was still logged on, but her name read "Busy" and that meant that she was off doing something else.

"Well I did show up a bit late. So I can't really blame her for not being here," Haseo said to himself. "But it has been twenty minutes! What could see be doing that takes so long?"

The Adept Rouge had no choice but to stand there and wait for the red-haired Twin Blade. The silence of the town was only covered by the fake birds flying by and landing on the stairway and taking off as they were programmed to do. Haseo begun to think on that happened over the past few weeks since he had joined G.U. and defeated Tri-Edge. Atoli had finally woken up after being attacked by AIDA and had to stay offline and rest so she could recover more quickly. Haseo couldn't get over the fact that another friend had fallen victim that black obscurity. And again. . . he was to blame for the event happening.

The Black armored Rogue could feel his fingers clenched into fists. If he hadn't let Atoli leave the ceremony she could have been safe. But he couldn't stop her from leaving, the guilt of using her as Shino's replacement had cemented his feet to the floor. He had put the Cleric in danger just by looking at her in the face and saying Shino's name.

But this time is different! He learned from his mistake and wouldn't make them again. This time he would protect the people he had cared for. He wouldn't let that damn anomaly AIDA lay another hand on either of them! Not Atoli, Silabus, Gaspard, or anyone else. He would use Skieth to destroy every single one of them! He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't know what would happen if either of them got hurt again. . . .

All of these thoughts and emotions came at increased speed. All of them passing by Haseo like a speeding train, but a single image of Alkaid remained.

Haseo's train of thought stopped right when the Twin Blade had entered his mind. The Rouge couldn't explain why he was now thinking of her all of a sudden. But what really made the former PKK curious was that his chest was tightening and his heart rate begun to increase. All this just because he was thinking of Alkaid? These kind of feelings never appeared when he first met her in Icolo. But then again, they weren't really friends at the time. But that hadn't explained why he was feeling this way.

_'Okay relax, you are just worked up about Atoli. These feelings are just from being over whelmed by the events lately. Alkaid is only a friend and nothing more then that.'_

Despite the reasoning he offered to his conscious, Haseo could only feel his heartbeat getting faster and Alkaid still being the only thing on his mind. This was beginning to become a hassle for the Rogue. He took a seat on the edge of the fountain and grabbed a handful of his light grey hair. Shouting up to the heavens above and being thankful that no one was around to hear him.

"SHE IS JUST A FRIEND!!!"

-----------------------------

Over by the mercenary district at the far east of town, Alkaid was exiting a the Items/Magic shop with a fresh new set of supplies for her battle. She didn't get a reply from Haseo either accepting her challenge or not. But she could see on her party list that the black Adept Rouge was indeed online. She could hear a faint scream in the background and stopped to see what it was. When there wasn't anything else she just shrugged her shoulders and begun to walk over to the nearest Transporter. But only after taking a step, she paused and thought on taking the long way there. Since Haseo had kept her waiting, he would have to do the same for her. So she turned towards the alleyway and slowly walks her way to the Central District.

She also noticed that there wasn't as many players in town like usual. But she already knew why there wasn't anyone here, it was because the All-Star baseball game was today. The news said that the game would have a large audience and Alkaid herself could see that it was true, mainly due to the fact that everyone in her school was talking about it. The Twin Blade was a fan of the sport, but she couldn't get the tickets for the game because they were sold out. Plus she already knew the trill of being in a championship match. She was once the Emperor of the Demon Palace coliseum until Endrance showed up and robbed her of that title. She was proud to have that title, and even more proud when she was invited to join Icolo. Alkaid was literally a celebrity back then and in a flash she lost it all.

The Twin Blade comes out of the hallway and spots the island of Hy Brasail. It was there that she was crowned Emperor and received her specially modified, golden Twin Blades. Giving her increased speed and powerful attacks. But like a cruel storm, her spotlight was stolen from her because of Endrance's cheating, and he never even showed up to the ceremony the ungrateful scrum. She may have never gotten her fame back herself, only to have to watch Haseo gain it himself by cheating the same way Endrance did. But she was glad that Haseo was the one who won, it was better that he got the title besides Endrance.

Alkaid didn't notice that she had stopped walking and was staring into space. This always happened whenever she started thinking of the Rogue. She didn't have a clear answer for why she gets this way, but it does. She would often get light headed and butterflies would appear in her stomach. When this feeling started Alkaid wasn't sure. It just appeared one day for no reason at all. But what made these feelings stranger by the day was that they were getting stronger with each passing day. A forceful shaking of the head was all that took to get the former Emperor out of her trance.

_'What is with me lately!? I never acted this way before in my life. So why do I act like this now?'_

The question was left unanswered as the Twin Blade regained herself and continued her advancement to the Dome, allowing the cool breeze from the shoreline relaxing her nerves. To help feel the breeze even more, she closed her eyes and lifted her head up to enjoy the cool feeling covering her skin. The Twin Blade could feel all of her worries slowly disappear and a comforting warmth build up inside her. She didn't mind if she would fall into the water because of the lack players in The World. Not wanting the feelings in her to stop, she halted and lets the breeze wash over her. The former emperor was in the middle of the relaxation when she saw images of a certain Adept Rouge enter in her mind, forcing her eyes open waking up in reality.

Alkaid could feel her cheeks burning from her blush.

After a few minutes of walking Alkaid was finally in the central district, and all the while the red-haired Twin Blade was trying to keep the warmth inside her under control. The poor girl was at wits end. These feelings were making her think of crazy things and she didn't have a clue on what to do. Dammit what was going with her head?

"Hey Alkaid, over here!"

The Twin Blade snapped out of it and could see Haseo waiting by a guild shop stand. For reasons that were obvious, Alkaid's cheeks were red again. Not replying to the Rogue's greeting, she just slowly approached him and thankfully her blush was gone. By the time she reached him both just stood there with an uncomfortable silence between them. Neither of them wanted to be the first to talk after the abnormal thoughts that reside in their unsteady minds.

Why did they have those thoughts, why were they feeling this way? They never felt this way before, so why now of all times? But more importantly; why were these thoughts and feelings pointed towards each other?

"So. . ." Haseo was the first to speak up and startled the Twin Blade. "Are we going or what?"

Alkaid cursed herself for letting her emotions get to her like that. Usually if anything showed that she believed to be a sign of weakness, Alkaid would hide it to the best of her ability. But this was somehow different, she could barely keep her feelings under control. It was as if they were fighting to be released from the walls she placed upon them. Regardless, her face changed to it's familiar gruff expression and her voice changed to her boyish tone.

"'Bout freaking time you asked. I've been itching to fight you all day!" with that being said, Alkaid took charge and sent the Rouge an invite to join her party. He accepted it just like they always did.

The way they started each fight had been the same since they first started way back. One of them (usually Alkaid) would call the other to the Root Town, and invite that person into a party. Then the two would pick a random area with hopefully nobody around and use the PK system to their advantage. It was of course a fight to the death, but with them being in a party neither would lose anything of value, and the winner would just revive the loser with a Skill. Haseo wins most of the time, but Alkaid could pull off a surprise and leave the Rogue on the floor. She bragged about it for a whole week until Haseo defeated her again, leaving nothing but misery for the Rogue afterwards.

After Haseo accepts Alkaid's invite, the red haired Twin Blade already started heading for the Dome. It took him awhile before he followed her but he caught up in no time. The silence from before appeared again, but this time it was intentional. As the Twin Blade wanted to keep any interaction with Haseo to a minium. Him just being near her was enough to make her heart start racing. Behind her, Haseo was glancing to different directions so he wouldn't be looking forward. So he wouldn't be looking at her. But against his will, Haseo would steal a look towards her, then tear his sight away, only to look at her again.

He just couldn't look away.

Alkaid looked over her shoulder and saw Haseo staring at her. "W- W- What is it!?" she stuttered, trying her best to hide her blush.

The Rogue rushes his head to the side, his cheeks turning into a shade of red like her. "Sorry. . . . I was . . . . just thinking."

If there was ever a bad liar in The World Haseo would be it. Alkaid only turned her head around and ignored the Rogue. But she wondered why Haseo had blushed before, normally when asked a question like that he would either make a smart ass remake or just ignore it. But he barely spoke over a whisper and didn't seem angry at all. This had to be one of the oddest days in her life, sudden feelings relating to Haseo and him actually being kind. Did her karma get messed up or something?

When they finally reached the Dome, Alkaid opens the door and approached the Chaos Gate. Before opening it's menu she turns to Haseo.

"You ready? You know that once we get to the field you're not allowed back to the town unless you win," she asked with her robust voice.

Haseo only nods and Alkaid activates the gate. Just by clicking "Random" the gyre spins at twenty words a second, she stops the machine and warps to the field without reading the Keywords.

---------------------

The field was your basic grassland area, with a clear blue sky over head, and with no monsters in sight. A few breakable barrels were scattered over the small island with only one tree, but there was also a small hill over near the bridge to the next island. That was what gained Alkaid's attention the most. A small grin curved her lips as she got an idea of how she would gain a victory from Haseo. She jogs toward the hill but stops before turning to the Adept Rogue.

"Let's go, we're fighting over here!" she pointed to the hill, and Haseo instantly knew what she was planning just by noticing the small elevation.

_'So predictable, she plans to shorten the battle area even more by adding the wall from the hill. Not only that but I'll have to use my daggers because my broadsword and scythe because their length. And because I'm an Adept Rogue, my Twin Blade weapons are weaker then hers.'_ Haseo thought in his mind. It would have made a good plan, but Alkaid just made it too obvious. He didn't say anything and follows the red haired Twin Blade.

She was only a few feet from the side of the hill, and Haseo could see the grin on her face. He could only smile back, and before Alkaid could get the chance to ask why he was smiling, the Rogue leaps above her straight on top of the hill. Looking back down at his opponent ans saw the mixed expression of both anger and shock on her face. "What?" the Terror of Death asked in a sarcastic tone, looking over his shoulder just to rub it in. "You said we were fighting here right?"

Alkaid only cursed under her breath. So much for her so called strategy, now she had to fight him and all three of his forms. The former Emperor leaped up besides Haseo and walked on the other side of the hill. A hiss later and she turned with her gold daggers in each hand. The Rogue did the same but instead with his famous scythe. A blue misty wall surrounded the two of them, the background singled that the fight had begun.

The first to strike was Alkaid, with blinding speed she charged Haseo with her blades ready to strike. The Terror of Death reacted by swinging his scythe towards his upper right corner and was enough to make the Twin Blade slow down to avoid the attack. The Rogue loosened his grip and swung his weapon back only to cut through dirt as Alkaid jumped back enough distance to escape. Haseo now took the moment to strike, rasing his weapon again, leaped in the air, and spun his body in a full three sixty. The former Emperor couldn't block it in time, and a small portion of her health was taken away from the blow. But it wasn't enough to stop her. She took the hit and charged her power until she was glowing a bright blue. By the time Haseo had gotten his feet on the ground, the former Emperor slammed him with her charged power, sending the poor Rogue flying towards the wall, crashed, and landing on the floor in a heap.

Haseo wiped away his chin and got back on his feet. His scythe still in his hands, he took a battle stance and waited for Alkaid to make her next move. The Twin Sword stood there and planned out on what to do next. Right now Haseo had the advantage over her with the range of his scythe, she couldn't get close without taking a licking from it's blade. Her last idea was all that she had and now she was needed to think of another way to get past him. Using an Art was out of the question has Haseo could simple counter it with his own. Alkaid thought of every possible way until one idea finally came to her, but it was very risky and could put her in a even worse position then right now.

Like she had a choice anyway.

In a second, the former Emperor charged in again like last time. Haseo was a little surprised to see her trying the same idea but shook the idea off and swung his weapon. Alkaid ducked when the scythe passed her by and stood straight up before the Rogue. He tried to turn his scythe around but the Twin Blade tossed her daggers in the air and caught her opponent's arms before the scythe had the chance to inflict any damage on her. The Terror of Death was shocked and looked at Alkaid with his eyes wide open. She only smiled and rammed her elbow into Haseo's, causing him to let go of his weapon's handle. The Twin Blade planted her hand on the Rogue's face and shoved back into the wall again, taking his scythe out of his hands with her free one and leaped back a few feet.

A snarl was the only response from Haseo as he watched Alkaid plant his precious scythe in the ground like a rail spike. The Twin Blade looked up to see her blades in time before they landed on the floor. She managed to get Haseo's sycthe away, but she didn't have any weapons for her to use, while Haseo simply drew out his broadsword. "Nice try," Haseo spoke with a grin on his face. "But it'll take more then that to stop me you know!"

The former Emperor hissed between her teeth. Now she had to figure out some way to get past Haseo and regain her daggers or she would be sliced to bits. She paused to help clear her mind and plan this through. She had been fighting in matches like this in the arena before, and this fight wasn't any different. Now Haseo had another large ranged weapon and she needed to get her weapons back. The Edge Punisher weapons were high in terms of attacks and one attack could due a large number on Alkaid's HP. But one draw back was the Job's lack of speed, and Alkaid had plenty of that to her advantage.

She took the gamble and charged forward. Haseo forced his sword, tip first, towards Alkaid, it's motor kicking on and sparks begun to flick off the chain. The former Emperor had seen this and at the last minute she slid on her leg before taking the deadly blow. She grabbed her blades when she got close enough and saw Haseo ready to cut her in half as he raised his sword and brought it down on the Twin Sword. She was able to block the attack but the force of the weapon and Haseo adding pressure had pinned her to the ground. The sparks made it nearly impossible for Alkaid to see and she was unable to throw Haseo off.

_'This is great! Now I can't seem to move and I have a sword with teeth ready to butcher me into pieces! Come on Alkaid, there is always a way to get out of these situations! Come on, think!'_

The Twin Blade used her eyes only and looked for a way to escape from her deadly position. The sparks made it difficult for her to see, but she was able to spot that Haseo hadn't placed his footing right. Lifting her right leg, she kicked Haseo and made him lose his balance. Pushing the sword away and leaping back on her feet, Alkaid activated an Art when the Rogue was stumbling across the area. "**Rengeki: Sword Dance!!**"

Alkaid's body instantly spun around in a bright light and inflicted a large amount of damage on her opponent's character. She backed off in order to catch her breath and help calm herself before making another strike. The Terror of Death regained his senses, planting his sword in the ground and used it to support himself. There was something wrong with him, he could tell. Not only was he losing easily, but he was losing in a poor form.

The last time he lost to Alkaid was only because he ran out of healing items. He hardly made any attempt to attack the girl. But why? What was it that was making him fight poorly? As these questions populated his mind, images of Alkaid popped up which startled the Rogue. Haseo couldn't understand why that came up, but when he thought more about it, the more he could feel his focus begin to slip away. Was he holding back. . . . because of her?

No. That couldn't have been it! He wouldn't ever hold back in fight, regardless of who it was! More images of the Twin Blade appeared in the Rogue's head, making him aggravated even more. Why were these images tormenting him like this!? Just what the hell were they trying to tell him!?

While Haseo was questioning himself, Alkaid watched from afar. She could see that was angry about something but didn't question why since she was having problems of her own. The former Emperor was winning the fight, but for some reason she was doing a sloppy job during the whole fight. She never acted like this before, but she couldn't explain why. She would have owned Haseo by now but instead she nearly got herself killed three times. She dug straight through her mind to seek the answers, but what she got was the images of Haseo from before.

It couldn't be. Was she holding back all because of the Rogue?

Alkaid shook her head furiously. That could have been the reason, it just couldn't be! Why would she want to go easy on Haseo!? As far as she knew, she wanted to hand his ass over to him!!

Both players were at the breaking point by now. The Terror of Death had pulled out his own pair of daggers while Alkaid tightened her grip on her's. Both look at each other without a face covered with rage.

_'Why!? Why can't I get you out of my mind!!'_ both thought in unison before charging toward each other in blind fury.

The Twin Blade's and Adept Rogue's daggers collide and sparks exploded from the impact. Both held their stances, glaring into each other's eyes as the thoughts in their minds made it harder for them to concentrate.

_'What are these feeling I have!? Why are they towards her?'_

_'Why is it my cheeks turn red for just looking at him!?'_

Haseo pushed Alkaid back and made the attempt to cut her head off, but Alkaid ducked and made an uppercut slash along the Rogue's chest. Haseo ignores the pain and blocks the next attack, then used his free dagger to cut the Twin Sword in her gut. Alkaid take in the hit and push the Terror of Death back. She jumps up in the air and kicks Haseo right in the head like a soccer ball, crossing her arms into an x formation and sliced right through her opponent.

Regaining his focus in only a few seconds, Haseo planted his feet back on the ground and charged up his power again. When the gauge was full and Alkaid was back on the ground he unloaded his power on her and send the girl flying. The boy didn't stop there, when his gauge was refilled, he opened the skill trigger and attacked with an Art.

"**Rengeki: Tri-Strike!!**"

Alkaid's HP was lowered down by a hurtful fifteen percent. And to add more along with that Haseo slammed his blades into Alkaid's stomach, and let his weapon's teeth tear the former Emperor apart. The Twin Blade's HP started to deplete in a quick pace, Alkaid forces her mind steady and punches the Rogue in the head continuously. The boy jumps back near the ramp and holds his blades ready for the Twin Blade's next attack. The girl landing back on her feet and her grip of her daggers tighter then ever.

_'Why. . . . ?'_ they both thought. _'Can't I get you out of my mind!?'_

Shutting her eyes tight, the red haired girl rushes towards her opponent. The Terror of Death preparing himself for whatever the Twin Blade had in mind. But before Haseo could see it, Alkaid dives in and raps her arms around him, causing both to fall into theslope and tumbling down it. Both trying to cut the other along the way.

They both slam into the wall and came to a complete stop. Both opened their eyes to strike the other, but froze and blushed to see the aftermath of their roll down the hill. Alkaid had somehow landed on top of Haseo and his right leg in between hers. They stayed that way, frozen in complete shock. It was here that the anger they felt had vanished, and they both got a close glimpse of each other.

For Haseo, he was looking right into Alkaid's brown eyes and was instantly entranced by them. He knew they were just CGI, but they kept him glued to them, as he was unable to look away. He now could see just how beautiful the Twin Blade really was. The Rogue could hear himself shouting to get up. Telling him to move away from Alkaid before the incident could get any worse. But try as Haseo might, he couldn't muster the strength to move.

Alkaid was also fighting for the will to move as well. But just like the boy under her, she wasn't able to. Those ruby red eyes had literally chained her in place. Being this close to Haseo gave Alkaid the chance to see past his blood stained image and how handsome he was. A loud voice in her head shouting at her to stand up and get off of Haseo. But the voice was fading away as time goes by, making it harder for Alkaid to get off the Rogue. As she continued to stare into Haseo's eyes she could feel a great warmth building inside her, one more powerful then any from before. Her nerves were calming themselves now, she felt she could move again. But she didn't, she wanted to keep staring into Haseo's eyes more.

"Alkaid. . . you can get off me now," Haseo whispered, still unable to move for unknown reasons. The Twin Sword didn't respond.

The girl only moved her face even closer to his, filling in the gap and causing Haseo to blush even more. The voice from before was telling Alkaid to stop and move away before it was too late. But to the former Emperor, it was already too late.

She needed to do this.

"Alkaid, what are you. . ." The Rogue's was silence by Alkaid as she pressed her lips up against his in a soft and gentle kiss. Haseo's eyes were wide open while Alkaid kept her's shut. She was too afraid to see Haseo's reaction after this.

The Terror of Death couldn't believe it, Alkaid was actually kissing him! He knew he had to get up now, this was getting out of hand. But he still couldn't move away, instead he could feel his chest warm up and all of his previous worries die out like a dimming light. The answer was beginning to come clear to him now. He knew what all of those feeling from before meant.

Alkaid knew it had happened, she was kissing the person every player in The World feared. Her conscious was shouting at her to get away from Haseo but she didn't want to, not yet. She needed to do this. This is what her feelings have been telling her this whole time. This was why they had been directed towards Haseo.

The Twin Blade could only imagine just what Haseo was thinking right now, but it couldn't be good. She was about to pull, but she could feel a hand on the back of her head and keeping her in place. Alkaid's eyes were wide up now and she could see the boy under her with his eyes closed and slowly kissing her back. She couldn't believe it, he had felt the same way with her.

Encouraged, Alkaid returned the kiss. Time had seemed to stand still for the two as neither of them wanted to break away from the kiss. Haseo had a hard time remembering when he felt this happy before, and Alkaid was couldn't either. The two separated when the need for oxygen became too great, both with a huge smile on their face.

"You know. . . we need to finish our fight," Alkaid said in a soft voice.

"That can wait," Haseo replied. "I just want to stay here for a while."

"Why? Afraid I'm going to wipe you ass?"

"Yeah, like that will ever happen."

Alkaid chuckled as she rested her forehead on Haseo. "I'll tell you what, kiss me again and we'll call the fight a draw. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Without needing another word, Haseo locked lips with the girl. To her surprise, the Rogue had wrapped his arm around Alkaid's waist. He tried her best not to laugh but barely managed to keep it as a giggle. Haseo smiled during the kiss, he also thought it was funny that he was beginning more emotions other then anger towards the girl. The Twin Blade returned the gesture by placing her hands on the Rogue's shoulders and leaning in the kiss even more. Both closing their eyes as the warmth inside them increased in farther.

"What is this!? A PK battle!? Fear not poor traveler for I shall save thee!!"

Haseo and Alkaid's eyes shot open after hearing the faint, but audible voice in the background. Both of them hoping it wasn't who they thought it was. But sure enough a gold figure shot right through the blue wall and landed on top of the hill on his left knee. Carrying a giant drill spear in his hand, and slowly begun to raise from the ground. "All evil doers beware! For I shall protect all those in need! I'm am the light who will vanquish all shadows. For I'm. . ." the giant golden figure spun around on his heel and pointed a finger straight up towards the heavens. ". . . Piros the 3rd!!" Piros then gave off his goofy grin, his teeth twinkling off of the sunlight.

But when he looked around he saw that there wasn't any battle at all. "Uh? O-k-a-y. . . strange I could sworn that there was a. . ." Piros had turned around and had seen the two players and the position they were in along with the blush on their faces. At first, it seemed the Partizan was gasping for air, but afraid only a few seconds the grin returned with his signature twinkle.

"Ha, ha, ha!! He of fair eyes, I didn't know you were here, and with miss Alkaid as well! This is surfeit, this love is far hotter then my own!!"

Haseo and Alkaid looked at each through the corner of their eyes, both spotted their weapons on the floor. Both of them gave each a twisted smile, stood up and grabbed their weapons. They turned to face to armored giant with their weapons and hand. "Hey Piros. . . you got a minute?"

------------------

Both Haseo and Alkaid returned to the Root Town in a set of azure rings. Haseo looked over to the right, but in real life he was checking the time. He needed to log off now and finish his report. He turned to the Twin Blade beside him. "I need to go. I have a project due and I need to finish it soon."

Alkaid looked a little disappointed but smiled when Haseo layed his hand on her shoulder. "I understand Haseo, so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Haseo nodded and planted a quick kiss on the Twin Blade's lips. That was enough of an answer for her. The Rogue faced the Chaos Gate and left the girl in The World. She turned to leave the Dome. She went back to how the went, and how it ended. She smiled and her cheek flushed. It still hard to believe that the Terror of Death could be affectionate like that. No one would believe either if she told them. The doors open before her and see took one look of the town before her.

She had once been Emperor of the Demon Palace. But what she got from her battle with Haseo was far greater then any title The World could offer.


End file.
